In recent years, wireless power-supplying systems capable of wirelessly supplying power from a power-supplying side to a power-receiving side have been actively developed. These wireless power-supplying systems are expected to be used for charging of a battery mounted on a vehicle such as an electric vehicle (EV) or a hybrid vehicle (HV) because they enable supply of power without the power-supplying side and the power-receiving side being connected by a wire (cable) and thus are very convenient.
The wireless power-supplying system used for charging the battery mounted on the vehicle, for example, is installed in each of parking spaces (parking regions) set within a parking area and wirelessly supplies power to the vehicle parked in the parking space. Here, efficient power supply may be implemented because vehicles are mostly parked to fit into the above-described parking space and the parking position is unlikely to be largely displaced.
In the following Patent Documents 1 and 2, examples of the conventional wireless power-supplying system are disclosed. Specifically, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose technology for avoiding a bad influence during power transmission due to a foreign object different from a power supply target by removing a foreign object in the vicinity of a power transmitting path between the power-supplying coil and the power-receiving coil or preventing a foreign object from intruding into the vicinity of the power transmitting path.
The following Patent Documents 3 and 4 disclose technology related to a fixing device and a billing system in the conventional mechanical-parking area.